Induction of specific immunologic tolerance is an ultimate goal of organ transplantation. Based on the conditioning regimen developed in our laboratory by decades-long research in nonhuman primates (NHP), we have now successfully achieved renal allograft tolerance in HLA mismatched human kidney transplant recipients via the mixed chimerism approach. However, limitations of this approach have been its inapplicability for deceased donor transplantation and the inability to induce tolerance of non-renal organs/cells. To extend this approach to deceased donor transplantation, we recently developed a novel strategy of